


A shoulder to lean on

by Fiora



Series: Darcy's Dating Adventures [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is having a bad day, Gen, Thor and Darcy are Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiora/pseuds/Fiora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy returns from a  horrible date and Thor is there to cheer her up a bit. (Just some friendship fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shoulder to lean on

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as "An unlikely candidate".  
> Nothing is mine, Marvel owns everything.

** A shoulder to lean on  
**

Darcy really tried dating. But somehow, since she was working at the best job ever and living in an amazing city, her dating skills sucked. How had that happened? She used to be pretty good at stuff like that. Maybe she was not picky enough when it came to dates. But hey, she was an optimist by heart and most of the guys she went out with lately had seemed really nice at the beginning.

So today, for the fifth time in as many weeks, she came home on a Friday night at 10pm and felt like she wanted to cry. Her date tonight, Patrick, had been great at the beginning. But when he had begun to talk solely to her boobs she was done for the night.

It was almost as bad as last week with that guy who wanted her help to sell his invention to Stark Industries. Or the SHIELD agent who wanted to use her to get reassigned to the Avengers tower.

When the elevator opened at the floor she shared with Jane and Thor, she had already slipped out of her heels - fabulous shoes and totally wasted on that guy - and was ready to spent the rest of the night alone in her room or on the couch with a beer and some ice-cream.

To her utter surprise Thor was in the kitchen, without Jane, preparing himself a small snack.

“Back so early again, Lady Darcy?”

Darcy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Yes. Again. And I told you before: Just Darcy is alright.” Maybe her tone was a bit sharper than usual. Damn, that evening had stressed her; she could not help it, even when Thor was looking at her with those Golden Retriever eyes.

“You seem vexed. Was everything alright on your outing? Or did you encounter unexpected difficulties again?”

Darcy just sighed. She loved Thor like… a brother she supposed, even though she could appreciate his amazing body from a purely aesthetical point of view. But the big guy had a heart of gold and she knew that he was slightly overprotective with his medieval-like Asgardian manners.

While she had thought about that and her ruined evening, Thor had observed her.

“Come little lightening sister. Sit with me while I eat and let us share a drink in the living room.” He opened the fridge and handed her two beers.

After a few moments they were sitting on the couch together - he with his food and beer and Darcy with hers - and she had to ask: “Where is Jane? Didn’t you want to spend your evening together?”

If she was 100% honest with herself and her feelings, Darcy had to admit that Jane and Thor were the main reason why she refused to give up on dating, regardless the last disasters. On paper their love story was absolutely unbelievable, but in real life the love and adoration between these two was sometimes a little hard to bear for someone who did not possess a significant other at the moment.

“Indeed Jane and I had planned an evening together, but the Man of Iron and the Doctor Bruce received an important shipment a little earlier than expected and my love went to join them. Whatever they are building might be the solution to fix the Bifrost permanently and install a portal on Midgard.”

Darcy nodded while taking a sip of her beer and gazed aimlessly out of the window. Thor began eating his sandwich and was observing her staring out of the windows without any focus.

“I ask again. Are you ok?” The last sentence was uttered slightly hesitantly. “Did I use that word correctly?”

“Yes you did.” Darcy had to smile back when Thor beamed proudly at her. “And no, I’m not ok. The evening was a disaster.”

“Did your suitor treat you badly again?” Thor frowned.

She sighed again and let herself fall back into the cushions of the sofa. Her definition of the world badly was probably slightly different from Thor’s one. He was a truly great friend, but some of his manners and attitudes were slightly archaic. She also should not have told him about the guy who had tried to force her to come home with him.

“It was not the first time that a guy talked primarily to my chest; really I’ve gotten kind of used to that. But it’s so annoying!”

“So he has shown you dishonour?” Thor devoured the rest of his sandwich in two bites. “I do know that you are able to defend yourself most admirably, but if you want I will make him suffer for his indiscretions, I swear to you! My brothers and my sister in arms will support me in this endeavour I am sure; they are as fond of you as I am, little sister.”

“It’s ok, big guy. I was able to defend myself.” She patted his arm reassuringly. “Remember, I have my taser.”

Thor frowned again, but thankfully he did not continue on the whole ‘Avenging Darcy’s honour thing’. “It seems to me that your forays into these ‘dating’ adventures do not end favourably, am I right? The men that court you are unworthy of you and do not treat you with the respect a lady deserves.”

“Yeah, my dates haven’t ended well lately. Maybe I’ll never find the right guy and I’ll end up alone.” Darcy teared up a little bit. She shouldn’t have taken that beer after the wine at dinner. The bottle was almost empty and too much alcohol made her a bit emotional. It was not that she was desperate for a relationship, but sometimes when she was around Jane and Thor being super squishy and adorable together she missed having a boyfriend.

Suddenly she found herself pulled onto Thor’s lap into a hug. He was surprisingly gentle for someone who had the ability to crush her with one hand.

“There is a man out there worthy of you, little lightening sister and you will find him.” Thor smiled down at her encouragingly.

“Thanks big guy.” Darcy allowed herself to lean against his chest for a few seconds because, well, just because she could.

“I’ll go to bed now. Tomorrow will be another day.” She slipped out of his arms and off the sofa. Darcy stopped for a second at the door to her room. “Thank you for listening. I really needed that.”

“Anytime, my lady. You are a great friend to my Jane and I consider you a worthy friend of mine as well. I have been glad to be of assistance.”

After Darcy had disappeared into her room Thor stared at her door for a second. Truly, some customs on Midgard – no, Earth - were bewildering him, but many things were the same, no matter the realm. Matters of the heart were complicated wherever one went and women could be difficult to understand sometimes.

Maybe, Thor mused, he would ask one of his Midgardian shield-brothers for advice on their customs.

 

 


End file.
